Thermal problems are continually getting harder to solve in the mobile device market as performance & use cases go up from a power distribution perspective. This can be attributable to the small form factor used in mobile computing devices and increased battery sizes resulting in larger battery area/volume. The printed circuit boards (PCBs) and resulting chipsets are driven to smaller XYZ form factors as possible to and still achieve desirable end user devices. Package on Package (PoP) techniques were adopted many years ago to reduce the XY area of the chip sets and make room for larger batteries and other features. Initially, the resulting performance did not create major thermal issues for the devices. However, the PCB area used for chipsets continues to decrease along with power increases that result in more thermal challenges.
Accordingly, there are long-felt industry needs to maintain PoP-like area efficiencies while improving thermal dissipation in mobile devices including the improved methods and apparatus provided hereby.
The inventive features that are characteristic of the teachings, together with further objects and advantages, are better understood from the detailed description and the accompanying figures. Each of the figures is provided for the purpose of illustration and description only, and does not limit the present teachings.